Jennifer Lawrence
'''Jennifer Shrader Lawrence '''wurde am 15. August 1990 in Louisville, Kentucky geboren und ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Oscar-Preisträgerin. Leben und Karriere Jennifer Lawrence wuchs in ihrem Geburtsort Louisville auf. Im Alter von 14 Jahren zog sie mit ihren Eltern nach New York City, um Schauspielerin zu werden. Sie übersprang zwei Klassen und schloss die Highschool mit einem GPA von 3,9 ab. Sie hat keine formale Schauspielausbildung. Lawrence debütierte in einer kleinen Nebenrolle im Fernsehdrama Company Town aus dem Jahr 2006. 2008 spielte sie an der Seite von Charlize Theron und Kim Basinger in Guillermo Arriagas Spielfilmdebüt Auf brennender Erde. Für ihre Leistung wurde sie bei den Internationalen Filmfestspielen von Venedig 2008 mit dem Marcello-Mastroianni-Preis in der Kategorie beste schauspielerische Nachwuchsleistung ausgezeichnet. Von 2007 bis 2009 spielte sie in drei Staffeln der Sitcom The Bill Engvall Show die Rolle der Lauren Pearson. Für ihre Rolle in dem Drama The Poker House (2008) an der Seite von Selma Blair wurde sie auf dem Los Angeles Film Festival mit einem Preis in der Kategorie Outstanding Performance geehrt. In dem Thriller The Devil You Know (2009) verkörperte sie die Rolle der Zoe Hughes, die in älteren Jahren von Rosamund Pike gespielt wurde. Lawrence war zudem in einigen Gastrollen in Fernsehserien zu sehen. Sie spielte unter anderem 2007 in Cold Case – Kein Opfer ist je vergessen die Rolle der Abby Bradford und war 2007 und 2008 in zwei Folgen der Serie Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen zu sehen. Nach eigenen Angaben bewarb sich Lawrence 2007 für die Rollen der Bella Swan und Rosalie Hale in Twilight-Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen, wurde aber abgelehnt. Den Durchbruch schaffte Lawrence 2010 mit der Hauptrolle in Debra Graniks Independentfilm Winter’s Bone. In der Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Romans von Daniel Woodrell ist sie als 17-jährige Ree Dolly zu sehen, die sich in den Wäldern Südmissouris auf die Suche nach ihrem Vater begibt, der das Zuhause der Familie als Kaution eingesetzt hat. Ihre Darstellung des ungebildeten Mädchens brachte ihr Lob seitens der Kritiker sowie zahlreiche Filmpreise ein. Sie gewann unter anderem den Darstellerpreis des Seattle International Film Festivals und den National Board of Review Award als Beste Nachwuchsdarstellerin und wurde für den Golden Globe Award und Oscar nominiert. Lawrence trat 2010 in dem Musikvideo zu The Mess I Made von Parachute auf. Außerdem stand sie an der Seite von Jodie Foster und Mel Gibson für die Tragikomödie Der Biber (2011) vor der Kamera und spielte die Rolle der Mystique in dem X-Men-Spin-off X-Men: Erste Entscheidung (2011). In Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games übernahm sie 2012 die Hauptrolle der Katniss Everdeen. Lawrence stand 2012 für den kanadischen Horror-Thriller House at the End of the Street vor der Kamera. 2012 und 2013 hat sie für ihre Hauptrolle in dem Film Silver Linings zahlreiche Filmpreise gewonnen, unter anderem den Golden Globe als beste Hauptdarstellerin in einer Komödie oder Musical und den Oscar als beste Hauptdarstellerin. In Die Tribute von Panem – Catching Fire spielte sie erneut die Rolle der Katniss Everdeen. In der Drama-Komödie American Hustle (2013) ist Lawrence an der Seite von Amy Adams, Christian Bale und Bradley Cooper in der Rolle der Rosalyn Rosenfeld zu sehen, für die sie bei den Golden Globe Awards 2014 sowie bei den British Academy Film Awards 2014 als beste Nebendarstellerin ausgezeichnet wurde und eine Oscar-Nominierung erhielt. Lawrence war 2011 bis 2014 mit dem britischen Schauspieler Nicholas Hoult liiert, den sie bei den Dreharbeiten zu X-Men: Erste Entscheidung kennengelernt hatte. Das Paar trennte sich weil Lawrence ziemlich viel mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt ist und sie sich so nur noch selten sehen konnten. Filmografie *2006: Company Town (Fernsehfilm) *2006: Monk (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x03 Mr. Monk als Trainer) *2007: Cold Case – Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case, Fernsehserie, Folge 4x18 Der Ein-Dollar Traum) *2007: Not Another High School Show (Fernsehfilm) *2007, 2008: Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen (Medium, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x07 und 4x02) *2007–2009: The Bill Engvall Show (Fernsehserie, 31 Folgen) *2008: Garden Party *2008: The Poker House *2008: Auf brennender Erde (The Burning Plain) *2010: Winter’s Bone *2011: Like Crazy *2011: Der Biber (The Beaver) *2011: X-Men: Erste Entscheidung (X-Men: First Class) *2012: Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games (The Hunger Games) *2012: Silver Linings (Silver Linings Playbook) *2012: House at the End of the Street *2013: The Devil You Know *2013: Die Tribute von Panem – Catching Fire (The Hunger Games: Catching Fire) *2013: American Hustle *2014: The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro *2014: X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit *2014: Serena *2014: Dumm und Dümmehr *2014: Die Tribute von Panem: Mockingjay Teil 1 *2015: Die Tribute von Panem: Mockingjay Teil 2 *2015: Joy *2016: X-Men: Apokalypse Synchronstimme Synchronisiert wird Lawrence in Deutschland seit 2011 meistens von Maria Koschny. Zuvor wurde sie von Tanya Kahana (Winter’s Bone, Auf brennender Erde) gesprochen. In Silver Linings und American Hustle übernahm Stephanie Kellner die deutsche Synchronisation. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Weiblich